Royally Bummed A clato HG story
by dolphindreamer11
Summary: Princess Clove Furnham of panem is forced into an arranged marriage with a prince. She must leave her kingdom and all that she knows to become his queen. She's not like your normal princess. Not by a long way. Sorry for really rubbish summary, I don't want to give too much away. All rights go to Suzanne Collins because she owns the Hunger Games and is amazing. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : I always feel so cool calling myself an author. haha. Anyways I know i do them a lot but there aren't many HG fanfics about arranged marriages ( the exception of Katniss and Peeta ) so I'm sorta addicted to these so i write alot of them. So in this Clove and Cato are royalty. They don't really know each other. Clove (15) has an older sister called Callie (18) and Cato (18) has a little sister called Lola (9). Cloves mum is dead but Catos are still both alive. Callie is married to a Lord called Vincent (20) and Is the future Queen of Panem. Clove is the princess of Panem and Cato is the Prince of the Capitol ( much richer than Panem ). Just wanted to say that now but will probably be covered in the story. BTW this will always be told in Cloves pov. Sorry for people who hate AN and skip them ( i ussualy do ) but i felt like i needed to cover these.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Rise and shine, Princess!" I hear as a blinding light fills the room. Let me start from the beginning. My name is Princess Clove Furnham of Panem. I am 15 years old and my birthday is on February 25 ( currently May 17 ). I have an older sister called Callie who is 18 years old and married to a man named Vincent who is 20 years old. I don't like Vincent. He hits my sister. I often hear swearing and shouting and thuds from their room above me. I think it's because she's taking so long to get pregnant. He wants a heir. I'm glad i won't go through that. My mother died 2 years ago. I miss her a bit, I suppose. But then she was more of a mistress than my mother. I didn't really love her that much in all honesty. Vincent can't wait for my Dad to pop his clogs so he can be King. He was never even a prince but Dad wanted a secure future for the kingdom when mum died so he married her off to the best person he could think of.

So anyways, back to the point. One of my many maids had just annoyingly woke me up. I have NEVER had a lie in. I'm up at 6am EVERY morning. I brush off the sheets and get into the already prepared bath. I'm washed and then dressed in a corset and petticoats. At only 5"4 I'm already thin and lack any curves whatsoever. I really don't need them but i have to wear them anyway. I really hate being royalty. I'd love to be a villager and live a life of freedom. But daydreams like that will never happen so i try to avoid thinking about such nonsense and getting my hopes up. I'm dressed in a lime green velvet dress and my hair is put into a firm bun. This look is supposed to make me look older but with my already childish appearence it makes me look like a child playing dress up. they put on foundation, eyeliner, mascara, a pale eyeshadow, a pale rose lipstick and a lipgloss. It does help my look but only marginly, even so. I'm put in heeled, brown, leather boots and I'm finally done. All of this takes an hour.

I'm escorted to the breakfast hall and am embarrased to see that I'm last to arrive. I sit down and bow my head.

"Morning Clove." My father says.

"Good morning father." I reply. I see Callie with a black eye and numerous bruises running down her neck. Her heavy make up hides the rest that I know are there. Vincent seems angry and i can tell that the eye is probably from this morning or last night by his temper. It's not only my father Vincent wants rid of, he can't wait for me to be married off. I know that it'll happen eventually. I've never had a say in any part of my life. From the biggest things as to my future to the smallest things like what pair of shoes to wear to a ball. And I'm a princess. Theres no chance that I can live alone or marry someone that i actually love. Thats just not how it works.

We are served with breakfast and then my father is delivered a letter. He bids us farewell and leaves the table. I excuse myself and head to lessons. I must learn science, maths, english, history, gography, religon, music, fitness, languages plus ballet, textiles ( sewing, knitting, etc ), cooking ( although I'll never actually cook anything that I'll eat ), manners, ballroom and a class called etiquette that is all about princessy things. It's worse than all the others rolled into one. It's 8am so i quickly head to english. I excuse myself for being late and sit down at my desk. I am given 40 minutes to write an essay on my duties as princess. Then while she reads it I read the first chapter of A Little Princess. then at 10 to 9 i leave to head to textiles. I arrive on time and begin to stich a tiara onto some cotten. I prick my finger endless amounts of times and it ends up looking wonky and loose. Argh. Why must EVERYTHING be princess based. It drives me insane. Next I have geography and I can barley hold the quill for my aching fingers. Do i really need to know about the 12/13 Kingdoms that makes up our country. Do I really care about one that turned on it's neighboaring Kingdoms and declared war? lets just say that no one lived. That kingdom was bombed to the ground. One more lesson until lunch. I have maths. I learnd very early on that I am no good at any aspect of maths. It seems to go on forever but eventually i escape to lunch. When we're finally served we're informed that Father will not be joining us for lunch.I gulp. Last time this happened he arranged for my sister to marry Vincent. Not good. After lunch I have ballet and thats too painfull to even speak about. Then i also have religon, manners and music before dinner. Father joins us for dinner even though he tells us that he'll be away for 5 days as he must visit a neighboaring Kingdom called the Capitol. In my opinion they're all a little stuck up and arragont there though i wonder what business my father has their. I have cooking and ballroom before I'm sent to bed. I have another bath and am dressed in my night gown. Tommorow I'll bid my Father goodbye as he travels away. It must be pretty important as hes leaving so soon. I allow sleep to over take me.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm woken up at 6am again and follow the same morning presedure (sp? ). I'm dressed in a perriwinkle blue, cotton dress and white, satin dancing slippers. Fathers there at breakfast although he seems half asleep and has bags under his eyes. I wonder whats going on. After breakfast we all go outside to bid father farewell as he starts his 16 hour carriage trip to the Capitol. I hope these next 5 days go quickly. I miss morning classes for the first time since my sisters wedding. I go out to the royal gardens. I rarely get the privallige of going outside and love the summers breeze and the smell of the flowers. I walk around aimlessly for a while, smelling flowers, enjoying the suns warmth and the freedom of nature. All too soon I'm called for lunch. Afterwards I have my princess etiquette classes. I'm learning posture. It's a pain. I have to balence heavy, thick books on my head and walk around. My mistress demonstates with 19 books on her head where i struggle with one. Then we have super and my eyes fall onto my sister. Vincent is being even more violent now that father isn't here. Poor Callie. After dinner Vincent is called to a meeting and I'm left with Callie. I walk over to my pale, beaten sister.

"Hey." I say softly and she smiles slightly.

"I need to tell you something Clove." She practically whispers looking around to make sure that we're alone. She's more or less the only person who doesn't call me princess. "I can't have Vincents baby. I'm scared he'll hurt it like he does to me. I don't love him, Clove. One of my maids has been giving me birth control so I won't get pregnant." I gasp in suprise. My sister was always the obedient one. I was the rebel. "In return for the pills I've been giving her some of mothers things. Clothes, jewelary, money. We've got more than enough. I just needed to tell someone. Clove, I can't keep living like this." Her voice begins to break. "We're supposed to be well off but since mother died everythings gone wrong. Sometimes I think I'd rather die than live like this. Clove, I don't know what to do!" She starts quietly crying and I comfort her.

"If we go now Callie we'll leave Vincent with Panem. We have to be strong, for our people. I'm aleways here for you big sis. I promise. I can give you some of my worthless, stuff and my share of mothers will. Keep taking the control. You're so strong Callie. Don't let him break you." She nods and then I'm told that I'm late for a ballet rest of the day carries on as normal.

 **5 Days later ( 22nd May )**

I'm woken up at 6am. This is how my day always starts. I haven't spoken to Callie since the day father left and since then things have carried on as normal. I'm dressed in a forrest green canvas dress an black, leather, heeled boots. Today father returns. Breakfast is uneventful but luckily I haven't any classes today as all of the Kingdom is preparing for fathers return. I wonder what was so important. Father doesn't arrive until 10pm even though he left the Capitol at 7am. He looks tiered and disheveled and promptly goes to bed. I'm informed the next morning that I'll have no classes today, again. Yipee. I'm dressed in a sapphire blue, velvet dress and matching shoes. Breakfast, father is absent for. I really am rather concerned. Luckily father is at lunch although he avoids all conversation. He seems depressed. In fact he hasn't spoken much since he arrived. What is going on? Father is at super and theres an announcment that the royalty of the Capitol will be visiting. Seeing as they want a proper welcome, They'll travel through the night and arrive here at 10am. I guess no classes tomorrow either.

Today I'm wearing an emerald green satin dress and matching dance slippers. My hair is worn in an up-do and I have a more grown up make up done. Breakfast is normal except from fathers appearence. At 10am he has been made presentable and we greet the royalty outside the castle walls.

There's the King,Brutus, the Queen, Enboria, the crowned Prince Cato and princess Lola. The Queen exits their highly decorated carriage first and seems disgusted at our kingdom. The Capitol is much richer than our kingdom. Next comes the King. A maid escortes the 9 year old princess out who seems confused and tired and finally the 18 year old Prince Cato. I believe his birthday was earlier this month.

We go to the castle and sit down for a longer, early lunch. Me, Father, callie and Vincent sit on one side of the table and the Capitol royalty on the other side.

"Really Daniel, you should re-marry, It can't have done the princesses good to not have a motherly figure." Queen Enboria prompts. I really dislike her and her phony posh accent.

"Well, it wouldn't do them any use now." My father says and I'm suprised by his tone. Why have the Capitol freaks come here when Father was just in their kingdom? Theres a ball tonight to welcome them.

"I suppose your right." Enboria says stiffly "Have you told her?" Who? Are we even here?

"I think we should wait until after the ball." My father concludes and whatever someone is going to find out is pushed aside until tommorow.

The rest of the day is spent preparing for the ball. I'm rebathed and my corsets are drawn tighter so I can barely breath. I'm dressed in an icy blue silk dress and matching heels. My hair is down and straight and I wear minimaul make up. At 6pm the ball starts. I've never seens such a party.


	3. Chapter 3

The dance hall was dark and illuminated by coloured candels. A loud, classical orchestra played and in a U shape there were tables of food and refreshments. There was a large area in which many couples in fancy outfits danced. It took my breath away as I'd passed here only this morning. Ballons and streamers were strung up and a fancy banner read "Welcome Capitol!"

I saw my father in an old grey suit and Callie and Vincent. Callie dressed in a green, short silk dress with a messy bun and Vincent in a dark grey suit. I sit down on a couch and sigh. I sometimes feel like I don't belong in a place like a party. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and try to blend into the wall. I see the Capitol royalty walk in and it takes every ounce of my strength not to burst out laughing. Queen Enboria wears a long, red silk ballgown and King Brutus wear a black tuxedo with a red rose and his hair gelled back. Cato wears a tuxedo that matches his father and is currently being scolded by his mother for not doing anything with his hair. Lola wears a pretty, red silk part dress and is twirling in circles causing people to coo over her cutness. She is pretty cute. Cato walks off from his Mum, clearly not listning to her. He sees me, smirks, and decides to come over and ruin my life some more.

"Hey Princess Clover." I glare at him and he chuckles. I _really_ hate that nickname. "Hey, that is not a very nice look." he fake scolds and I roll my eyes. "Come on, I know you love me really." He laughs and I just fix an even harder glare on him. "Ow Clover, that hurt right there he." he says motioning to his heart. "Why you in such a bad mood Clover?" I finally decide that maybe if I talk to him, he'll go away.

"I _really_ hate parties." I say "I've never really seen the point of it." He seems to have a light-bulb moment.

"Wanna ditch i then?" He asks, holding out his hand "I want to get out of here before my Mum gives me another hair lecture." I think to myself, why not? I can just ditch him when we're out of the doors. I hesitantly take his hand and with a firm grip he leads me out of the ballrooom. Still holding my hand in a tight grip he leads me to an empty classroom away from the party. There goes my ditching plan.

"Are you actually _still_ mad at me Clover?" I frown slightly.

"What?" He rolls his eyes.

"Your barely saying anything." I think to all the reasons that I don't like Cato.

 **Flashback to 10 years ago.**

 **A young Cato and Clove sit in a room while their parents talk about baby things. Cato's parents have finally got pregnant after 9 years.**

 **"Hey, Princess Clover, look at what I can do!" Says Cato as he does a pit fart. It is one of his greatest achievements and 8 year old him is very proud of himself.**

 **"Ewwwww." complains 5 year old Clove as she wrinkles her noes in digust. 8 year old Cato just laughs at her reaction and is rewarded for this by a pillow in the face.**

 **Flashback 9 years**

 **"And look at how her left hand clenches and unclenches while she sleeps!" exclaims Queen Enboria holding new-born Princess Lola as she sleeps. 6 year old Clove and 9 year old Cato have retreated to the gardens after creepy baby talk. 9 year old Cato looks at 6 year old Clove as she readjusts her new tiara. He decides that he'll take it because he's sure that her reaction will be funny. He grabs her tiara and holds it above her head.**

 **"Give it back Cato." 6 year old Clove yells as she chases him around the garden while 9 year old Cato laughs at her reaction. He certainly** ** _did_** **find it funny. Cloves height is small even for a 6 year old and Cato knows that however much she runs and however high she jumps she'll not get it back. After constant chasing Cato plops the tiara back onto Cloves head. She scowls at him and readjusts it again as he put it on wonky. He laughs at her.**

 **Flashback 5 years**

 **13 year old Cato has somehow, miraculously managed to convince 10 year old Clove to come riding in the woods with him. (He had offered her a lot of candy but he had conveniently forgotten that he'd eaten it all.) They end up getting lost and Cato scares away the horse, so they're left defenceless lost in the wood. Cato** ** _thought_** **he knew what way they'd come so he drags Clove along with him through a** ** _particularly_** **muddy and brambled area. They end up making it back to the castle 7 hours later and Cloves new dress was caked in mud and torn in many places. You could not see any of the gorgeous forrest green dress she'd been given for her birthday. It had been made out of silk, was comfortable and one of the few dresses that Clove had ever liked. She had been given a long lecture and been banished to her room with-out chocolate cake, the worst punishment imaginable.**

 **Flashback 2 years**

 **13 year old Clove had been a bridesmaid for Callie and 16 year old Cato had attended the ceremony. Afterwards he caught up with Clove. He hadn't seen her in 3 years and he secretly had always had a little crush on her.**

 **"You look really pretty." Cato told Clove. She wore a white dress covered in feathers and was incredibly sticky-outy. She did in fact look like a clown on a bad day but Cato wasn't talking about the dress. Much to Cato's suprise she scowled at him.**

 **"Shut it Capitol." she sneered. She began to walk off before she turned to face him. "And you** ** _still_** **owe me a lot of candy and a new dress." He never did give her either.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You owe me candy Capitol." I reason.

"You mean this?" Cato asks revealing a bag of eyes widen, candy's my weakness. "Here you go." Cato says, plopping it in my hands. My jaw drops open and I looks at Cato.

"Are you for real?" I ask looking at the candy suspicously.

"It's all yours princess." Cato tells me. I open the bag and sniff as the smell of sugar drifts up my nose. I manage to eat the whole bag in 7 minutes.

"Gees princess. You'd think you weren't fed." I sigh happily and smile like a clown. "I seriously think you've had too much sugar."

"I seriously think that I've been starved of sugar. No wonder I'm tiny. I haven't had chocolate since I was 10. I'm blaming it on the wood instance." Cato cocks his head at me and tutts.

"Really Clover. Your blaming me?!" I nod and he sighs before sitting down on a chair. "What is this room anyway."

"Etiquette and manners." I reply after looking around the room.

"What kind of class is that?"

"Painful." I say and Cato laughs.

"Seriously though, Etiquette. It sounds terrifying! What do you do?""

"wear corsets, balance books on my head, recite cutlery, manners, posture. It goes on." I snort as I count off on my fingers.

"You balance _books_ on your head?!"

"And dance sometimes! I'll show you." I get up and go over to the gramaphone (I think that's what I'm thinking of) and turn it on. Classical music blares out and I pull a face. I start with 3 and begin to dance around the room. Whenever I pass Cato he places another book on my head and when the song finishes I've successfully balanced 13 on my head.

"Yes! New record!" I cheer, fist-pumping and at the same time losing the books off my head.I rub my head and me and Cato begin collecting up the books. On the last one our hands brush and they do again when he hands me his share. I place them down on the table and sit down. Cato sits down next to me. He's about to say something when Queen Enboria storms in.

"You two shouldn't be _alone_ together!" She screeched. Cato sighs and rakes a hand through his blonde hair.

"Cato, please just gell your hair! You're a prince! You need to look presentable!" Cato rolls his eyes and I bite my lip to contain my laughter.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuum." Cato whines. Enboria storms over and pulls him up by his wrist.

"It's time that you two returned to the party. Come Princess Clove," She said and dragged Cato out whilst making sure that I was following. We return and I see my father shoot me the warning look. It means 'stay in the party and mingle. ACT LIKE A PRINCESS!'. I walk off into the crowd, trying to disappear. I see Callie with Vincent and walk over. I stand next to Callie.

"Hi!" I chirp

"Evening Princess Clove." Vincent snarls.

"I think I saw the duchess looking for you sir." I reply. The duchess is Vincent's sister - and no of course I didn't but what else am I supposed to say?

"Callie." I say "Follow me." She nods and we disappear carefully, so as not to be spotted. I take her to my room. I grab a bag and stuff loads of jewellery and other useless, expensive princess things in. I hand it to Callie.

"Use it to pay her Cals. I love you, even if I'm the only person who does in this damned castle. I know you'd do the same for me." She hugs me and she gives me a small smile.

"I'm paying her tonight actually. I need a new batch." I smile and tell her to go hide the bag and that I'd see her at the ball. I drift into the ball without being spotted and grab a glass of punch. I drain it thirstily and then get a small cupcake that I nibble on. All too soon the night is over and I return to my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up at 6am and am washed, etc. Today I'm dressed in a satin cornflower blue dress and matching dance slippers. My hairs put into a french plait and I'm given make-up. I look great but...different. Something's up. At breakfast Callie's face is hardly concealed from dark bruises. She limps around and her left arm hangs uselessly by her side. Something must have happened last night. Breakfast is posher than usual and the Capitol's eat with us. After breakfast the Capitols disappear quickly and I stand outside.

"How _dare_ you Callie Panem! To betray us all like that. And that maid is being executed this afternoon so you'll have no more conspiring with her! Why would you do that Callie? Endager your own kingdom! I can hardly bare to look at you!" My fathers voice echo's around the empty hall.

"Father, how could you expect me to marry him at such a young age and then provide a heir!? It's sick! I'm 18 Dad, though that's never stopped you before." Thery must be talking about Callie, the pregnancy drugs. They must've been found out. I walk futher but soon Callie appears.

"Clove...they found out about the drugs...they saw us...and now I'll have to give Vincent a _heir_...I can't bare it Clove...Why do we have to be princesses?!"

"Callie, it's dreadful, but I'm here for you. I'll always be and I'll never agree with what there doing to you. But we have to stay strong for the kingdom even if we don't want to. After Dad's gone we're all they've got left." We hug and then a guard tells me to report to my fathers study. I storm in and see the Capitols and my father in there. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"You wanted me." I snarl. Enboria and Brutus are sizing me up and seem unimpressed, Lola looks a little scared- right now I couldn't really care less and Cato looks startled.

"Clove what's with the attitude?!" My father scolds.

"I don't agree with what your doing to Callie. She's 18 Dad, it's not right!"  
"Clove, what I do to your sister is not your concern. And Vincent is her husband he.."  
"He's a monster!" I interupt "And your too blind to see it."

"She disobeyed her _husband,_ me and the kingdom. She betrayed us!"  
"She stood up with what was right! And Vincent _is_ a monster. Or have you been too blind to notice all her bruises, the way she limps and can't move her left arm. He's beating her father!"

"Clove, now is _not_ the time to talk about your sister. We have something else to talk to you about." I sit down with my arms folded and glare at my father.

"As you're probably aware Prince Cato recently had his 18th birthday. This means that he has become crowned Prince and has started royal duties. As you are aware he must now marry and his betrothed ran away last year with a commoner from their own kingdom. As all the other eligable woman are betrothed or married we have decided that you and Cato will marry to unite the kingdoms as allies." My mouth drops open and I inwardly scowl for how unemotional everyone is. Cato's bowed his head and I realise that he must've already known. I stand up suddenly and walk out. I wipe my eyes furiously and run to my room. I can't believe that they just arranged for me to marry him. I'm 15! I slam the door and collapse on my bed sobbing. I don't come out for lunch or dinner and decide that I'd rather starve than marry. At about 7pm there's a knock on my door.

"Clover, are you OK?" I hear Cato's voice through the oak door. I remain silent. "Clover, if you don't answer then I'm just going to barge in."  
"Go away." I spit, my voice cracking.

"Clover, do you really think that I want to get married either?!" I sigh and face-plant into the pillows. I hear Cato give up and walk away in defeat. I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore. I sleep and in the morning I'm ravenous. But I don't want to face anyone. I refuse to get out of bed and just lay in a pile of bed sheets and tears. They can't make me. I've just got to be strong. I suppose I know Cato but not completley. What if he ends up being just like Vincent. At around lunch my fathers at my door. It's been a day since I've eaten. He tells me to pull myself together and do my duty for the kingdom. I feel like going ouyt there and hitting some sense into him. At about midnight theres a timid knock from outside. Somehow, I automatically know that it's Callie.


	5. Chapter 5

I step outside and to my relief I was right.

"Clove." My sister starts. She takes my hand. "I'm sure you'll be OK." I look at her and shake my head.

"I'm just...I'm 15." I wail, my voice cracking from dehydration and sobbing.

"Its all gonna be fine, Clovey. I'm here for you. I wont let him hurt you, I promise. You'll be fine." She reassures.

"B..b..but ...what if...what if he's like..." I trail off and my eyes gloss over.

"Clovey, Cato isn't like Vincent. I'm sure he'd never dream of hitting you." Callie sooths. I throw my arms around her neck and hug her tightly, never wanting to let go. I cling to her and she holds me as I sob into her. When I eventually let go Callie wipes a strand of hair from my face.

"You'll be fine Clovey. Come down to breakfast, please, for me? I can't stand seeing you starve yourself. Please." Callie begs and I nod. Her face breaks out into a grin.

"I'll see you in the morning." She says and bids goodbye.

I go back into my room and slowly drift to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I'm awoken I alow myself to be washed, pulled into a green, silk dress and have my hair brushed into a fishtail. I'm put in matching dance slippers. I'm not surprised that I'm dressed in silk as it's Dad's way of trying to make us look richer. I walk downstairs in a trance. When I enter peoples faces fill with amazement, confusment, relief. I avoid anyones gaze and sit down next to Callie. And opposite Cato. I eat barley any of my breakfast and feel subconscious as the gazes of everyone in the room are on me.

"So Princess." Enboria huffs "Are you finally over your little...tantrum." I glare at her and she scowls and mutters under her breath "Ignorant low life royalty."

"I don't know if you knew princess." Brutus starts "But theres a ball tonight to honour you and our sons engagement. Of course we'll have a proper party in the Capitol. But we thought it would be nice for you to have a proper send off from your maiden country." I choke on my food.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Didn't you know? You'll be moving to the Capitol. You didn't really think you'd be staying here did you?" I feel like I've been hit. My first thought is Callie. I'm the only person she trusts. She's the only person I trust. How will she cope with Vincent without me? How will I cope without her?

"Clovey?" Callie whispers. I pretty sure that I've frozen due to shock and horror.

"Excuse me." I say and stand up abruptly. I walk out of the hall and run back to my dorm. I cry on my bed and then am overcome with anger. I begin to throw things at walls in a fury. Theres a knock and Cato walks in. I turn my back so he won't see my tearstained face.

"Clover?" He comes up behind me and hesitantly places a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I spit. He removes his hand as if not wanting to anger me.

"Do you think that I want to get married. My parents are disgusted that I have to marry you. Anyone else that they see fit is already married or betrothed. You're really not helping your image. And my parents aren't afraid to hurt you to get you to do what they want."

"What do you mean?" I ask cautiously, turning around slightly. He takes a deep breath and begins to take off his shirt. My eyes widen. What is he doing? When he takes off his top he seems to reconsider what he's doing before brushing it off. My eyes linger on his abs for a few seconds, just long enough for him to notice. He's incredibly muscular and well-built. he chuckles slightly.

"I have to train in case of a war." He says and I blush slightly. His slightly humorous moment disappears as he turns around, so he's facing away. I let out a gasp of horror. Cato's back is covered in red belt welds.

"If I'm disobedient then father..." Cato trails off. "Just try and co-operate Clove, I don't want anyone to go through what I do." He pulls his top on hurriedly and I notice that he's embarrassed by it.

He leaves and I sit on my bed, pondering. My maids come later and scrub me down again. I'm dressed in a periwinkle blue dress. It's strapless and finishes at my knees. My hair is down and I have a periwinkle in my hair. I walk down to the ballroom. When I see Cato and his family my eyes instantly drift from Cato, to his back, to his father and then to his back again. My father sees me and sends me a "no storming out, tantrums or disobedience". I nod slightly in his direction and he seems satisfied. Cato walks over to me.

"Hey, um." He says, one of his hands resting on the back of his neck. "Do you wanna dance? Mother and father wanted us to start off and practice for...um, you know..." He trailed off again. "I know it's not really your thing but-"  
"- Lets just do it." I grumble, thinking of what punishment me or him could endure if we didn't. He takes my hand and leads me across the dance floor. The music starts and we begin to dance and twirl. He's quite good and so am I.

"You look beautiful." Cato says and I feel a blush invade my face. When the song finishes he takes me over to the refreshments. He takes to drinks and hands me one before taking a sip himself. We end up dancing together numerous times. And it's actually...fun. I enjoyed the feeling of his large but gentle hands around my waist, mine around his neck. We talked as we moved to the melody and a smile actually invaded my face! Before too long the ball's over and I return to my room and collapse onto the bed. Within minutes I'm asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I'm woken up, only one maid is preping me while the others continue to pack my things. I'm dressed in a sapphire blue dress with matching heels. My hairs put in a fishtail again. I go downstairs and have breakfast in solitary. Then I'm led out to the courtyard where the carriages await. There's one big carriage that the Capitol royalty came in and two slightly smaller ones. Father comes over and leads me off to the side.

"I want you to be on our best behaviour Clove. I'm coming along until the wedding to help with the planning but then you're on your own. Remember that you're doing this for your kingdom. The Capitol have promised war if we don't comply and they could beat us using their trainee soldiers." I nod my head but tried to stay emotionless. My father sighs exasperatedly before a servant informs him that it is time to board. My father waves to the crowd of villagers before boarding the smallest carriage. I quickly find Callie before I'm taken away.

"Callie, you have to...stay strong. I'm sure I'll...see you soon." I whimper.

"I'm always here for you Clove. Whatever kingdom you're in and whoever you're married to. We're not coming until the wedding though. A few days before actually. Apparently someone needs to be here for the kingdom. I don't care about the kingdom, I care about you. You're all I've got left."

"And you're all I've got left." I say and grab onto her hand. Then a guard comes over and tells me that it's time to leave. Callie squeezes my hand encouragingly and I let go and know that I must leave.

"I love you Callie." I choke and allow myself to be led away. I'm suprised when I'm taken to the other small carriage. I thought it would be for servants. I guess they just don't want me near them. I'm even more taken back when Cato arrives and the door shuts without any guards.

"Bonding." Cato explains, rolling his eyes. I don't meet his gaze and stare out of the window at Callie who stands, watching the carriage that I sit in. My eyes glaze over. How can I leave her? With _him_?! Cato takes my hand in his. I feel a jolt ripple down my spine.

"I'm really sorry." He moves round so he's next to me instead of in front of and the carriage jolts into life. I watch life as I know it slowly slip away. My breath snags and tears begin to fall down my face. Cato shushes me and holds me to his chest, murmuring encouraging things as I let out a few strangled sobs.

"It's going to be all right Clover. hey, calm down. You're Clover, you can take on anything. Don't let them break you." I nod and pull away, wiping my face furiously. I get back into my seat properly and stare out at the window as we enter an unchanging scenery of woods.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes open as I realise that I must've fallen asleep. I notice that me are not in the Capitol and wonder why we stopped. A gunned, masked hulagon appears. Cato stands up and steps infront of me.

"What do you want?"Cato growls meanacingly.

"Gold." The hullagon says. Cato steps forward again, intimidatingly but the thug seens unaffected.

"Let me rephrase that." the thug throws the gun and an arm from behind me grabs it. But there was no one behind me...

All too soon another arm holds me to their chest and the gun is held to my head. I freeze and my eyes fill with fear. Cato's face flashes with vunrebility before contorting with anger. He storms out and for a moment I wonder if he's left me. The first hulagon hesitates before motioning to the other thug. I'm kicked off the carriage and Cato appears shortly after with a bag. He throws it to the first thug and snarls.

"Now let her go."

"Why have we stopped?" Queen Enborias voice rings out as she steps out of the carriage. She screams and Brutus and my father appear just in time to see me pushed to the ground as they run off with the gold. Cato immedeitely rushes over and helps me up. I breath in slowly and Cato holds me to his chest. I don't know whose heartbeat I hear but it's going incredibly haywire. Considering what just happened it could be mine or his.

"Are you OK?" Cato asks, pulling away and looking at me worridly. I try to speak but instead just nod. He seems to visibly relax slightly. A guard takes me back to the carriage and Cato emerges a few minutes later after having recalled the events. The carriage jerks into life as Cato sits next to me and interlaces his fingers with mine. In my state of mind, I don't find the strength to push away.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Cato asks and I nod again. He holds me to his chest again for a few minutes and a few tears slip out of my eyes. When did everything get so crazy and messed up? Cato pulls away and wipes my tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry, pretty girl, it's all going to be alright." He assures and I lean into his side and drift back off to dreamworld.

The next time I wake, we're in the Capitol. I'm still leaning against Cato and he is, oblivious to the fact that I'm awake, running his fingers through my hair soothingly. I groggily sit up and look outside. The sheer wonder of the kingdom makes my jaw drop. Cato laughs. We pull up into an extravagant courtyard and I'm hit with a pang of fear. Something I don't often feel. Cato see's my face and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's going to be Ok. I won't let anything happen to you." Cato offers his hand which, after mild hesitation, I take. Why is he being so nice to me. He could've let me get shot! We walk into the crowd of crazed Capitol citazens. I see my father looking approvingly and I realise that my hand is still interlaced with cato's. I blush slightly and look at the floor. Cato expertly guides me through the crowds and into the palace. Just the sight takes my breath away. Cato squeezes my hand encouragingly. The other Capitols appear and Lola hurries over to Cato.

"I missed you Cato." She grins and he drops my hand to spin her around. I'm almost thankful as I found it unsettling, especially around our parents.

"It was only for a little." Cato laughs as Lola hugs him tightly. Cato gently sets down Lola and Enboria coughs impatiently.

"The ball will be tomorrow. Cato you can show your fiancee to your room." I bite my lip anxiously. I'll be sharing a room and more importantly a bed with Cato! God, help me! Cato once again interlaces our fingers and leads me up a few flights of stairs and corridors to his quarters. It seems that he's always lived in his marriage quarters to make life easier for when he got married. He opens the door for me and I step in cautiously. Cato shuts the door and sits down on the bed. He rakes a hand through his hair and then falls backwards onto his bed. He lets out a sleepy sigh and I fight back a giggle. He sits up groggily and sends me a crooked smile.

"What you want to do Princess?" I shrug uncomfortably.

"If it puts your mind at rest, we have never had problems with thugs before. No one has ever broken into this palace." I smile slightly but it seems to die quickly. Then a maid rushes in.

"I'm sorry I'm late Prince." She beams. She has pale blue skin and a dark blue wig.

"Clover, this is Sapphire. She's my maid." Sapphire walks forward and by her movements it's obvious that she fancies him. Cato, though seems completly unaware or fine with it. If he's known her for a long time then he's probably used to it. She giggles and leads him to the bathroom, to 'prepare him' for tonight, whatever that means. A few moments later a woman, about 20, comes in. she has black hair and pale skin.

"Princess? I'm Nikki, your maid." I smile slightly and she takes me to another bathroom. She washes me and brushes my hair. Then she dresses me in a white nightgown. She takes me back to the bedroom where I see Cato sitting on the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow princess." Nikki smiles and exits. Cato looks up at me and swallows. He gets a weird expression on his face which is a mix of longing, desire and suprisment. I feel my cheeks warm as we stay in our positions. Me standing and him sitting on the bed. He seems to keep moving around uncomfortably. All in all, I'm scared. I mean after what Callie's been through and is still going through I have every right to be.

Cato clears his throat awkwardly. It's obviously that he finds this rather unsettling also.

"Should we maybe, um...qo to, you know,...bed?" He asks, daring to look at me. I shrug awkwardly. He gets up, moving in a strange way and gets into the bed. I notice that he wears only a thin white top that shows off his abs. I hesitantly walk over to the bed and get in, as far away from Cato as possible. I pull my knees up to my chest and struggle to sleep. It may be due to the amount of sleep I endured on the carriage ride, the different bed and setting or the presence of someone else in the bed. My guess is all three.

Cato also seems to struggle for sleep and late in the night I hear weird mixtures of groans and moans. I can not handle this every night. Fearing the worst for the morning I eventually force myself into sleep. It is dreamless.

We're woken up at 7am. A grand lay in for me. Nikki washes me and tells me that I have dress fittings for the ball today. My hair is put into a plait and I'm dressed in a red velvet dress for breakfast. I'm walked to Breakfast with Cato who looks nice in a jeans and a red top. He smiles at me casually as we walk to the dining room. I can't help but wonder what the noises Cato was making last night were and why they were happening. We're sat next to each other during breakfast. It goes uneventfully and I notice that my portions are not only smaller than everyone elses but I'm eating less as well. It seems that everyone, including myself, are trying to starve me.

Afterwards I'm taken to a room where I try on dresses for 3 and 1/2 hours. Queen Enboria watched and decided on a dress and I found out that I tried over 300 dresses! The horror! After another awkward lunch I'm prepared for the ball. I'm washed again, my hair is brushed and straightened. I have light make up put on. Foundation, blusher, a natural eyeshadow, mascara, lip gloss. I'm dressed in a red dress that has a lot of wonderful gold designs. I feel amazing in it and I actually look like a Capitol Princess (in a good way). I'm put in gold heels and then walked to the ball.


	7. Chapter 7

My breath hitches as I stare in awe at the ballroom. There are dark red walls and dark brown flooring. The hall is lit by a giant crystal chandelier that hangs from the ceiling. The hall must be at least 3x bigger than the one at home. There are beverages set up along the left hand side of the hall. Nibbles are on the right hand side and seats in the top centre.

"Woah." I hear and turn around to see Cato gawping at me. He wears a black suit like last time and just as before his hair is untouched. His eyes are wide as he looks at me. I feel myself blushing as red as my vermillion dress.

"Um, h-hey." I stutter. He smiles at me slightly.

"Hi. I'm supposed to escort you in." He tells me. I nod in acceptance as he connects our arms and we enter the ballroom. The music, a beautiful orchestra, stop playing and everyone turns to look at us. I feel a light blush settle on my cheeks. Cato leans over and kisses my cheek, trying to play the crowd, knowing him and uses it as a distraction to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll be right here the whole time." I nod and we walk over to his parents.

"Cato, Princess Clove, you both look ravishing!" Queen Enoboria gushes. I feel my cheeks heat up and a small smile settle on my lips.

"Well, I think it's only fitting that you two start the dancing." King Brutus decides, motioning to the dance floor. Cato nods and we walk over to the dance floor. Cato rests his hands on my waist and shoulder while mine hesitantly rest on his shoulder and arm. He smiles at me encouragingly and then the music starts up. We glide elegantly around the room, never missing a beat. He is a surprisingly good dancer I'll give him that and I've had lessons since I could walk. We dance for most of the evening, making small conversation as we dance.

"You look beautiful tonight." Cato tells me warmly, with a grin. I blush slightly at this.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I reply, smirking.

"Woah, hold the phone. Did Princess Clove just _almost_ give me a compliment?" He chuckles and I smile. Cato is nice, funny, he's pretty good looking too. But I still don't want to marry him, especially when it's been arranged. He's alright for a mate though, I suppose. When it is no longer the night and the party ends, Cato and I retire back to his room. My maid, Nicki, tells me how beautiful I looked tonight. Nicki is alright too. She is kind, funny, she's been a real friend to me since I've arrived here. I think we'll grow close. I return to the room where Cato's maid is gushing over him. He chuckles and slides into the bed, yawning loudly. His maid giggles, sends me a stony glare and leaves. I cautiously get in the bed also, making sure to distance myself from Cato. Within 10 minutes I can hear Cato snoring, not loudly, but in a way that makes it cute. It takes me longer, a couple of hours before I drift off into the oblivion.

When I wake I'm informed that breakfast will be served shortly. I discover that Cato is already being prepped and am led to my bathroom. I'm dressed in a red velvet dress and black, heeled boots. My hair is styled into a classy but simple ponytail and I go downstairs. Father is sitting at the table along with the Capitol's. I sit down in my seat, next to Cato and eat my miniscule breakfast.

This is how life continues for a while. I wake up, am washed, dressed, have breakfast. Sometimes there are dress fittings, dances, lunches, wedding planning. There's always something to do. Then I retire to my room, am washed, dressed and sleep. It's like a cycle that you can't break. I can't break free. I am stuck doing the same old thing, day in day out, and I hate it.


End file.
